


New World, Old Feelings

by KRTired (CatsandBowties)



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsandBowties/pseuds/KRTired
Summary: Sento thinks he's alone in the new world...





	New World, Old Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluefeudallord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefeudallord/gifts).

> Gift for bluefeudallord as part of Tokusatsu Kisses Flash Ficathon 2019
> 
> Their prompt was Banjou/Sento "go nuts! canon complacent, post-canon, aus, anything is good. options: bed sharing, confession, dating in the new world, banjou writes the cross-z vcine to make sento jealous and it works, banjou with more alien features, etc."
> 
> I hope you like it <3

Sento sat on the wall by the fountain, staring off into the distance. He had never expected to wake up in the New World, had accepted that he would not exist, his accidental personality wiped out. He had come to peace with it. This, this was far worse. He was happy to know that his friends were alive and doing well but to be faced with their blank, confused stares was painful beyond words. The people he loved most had not just forgotten him, they had never even known he existed.

He looked up, holding back tears, “Guess I’m the only one who remembers, this time” He tried for a laugh but it caught in his throat and it was all he could do to gulp in a breath, feeling himself begin to fall apart at the seams. That was when he heard the shout,

“Sento!” his head shot up, not able to believe what he was seeing. Banjou. Banjou was stood there. Chest heaving as though he’d been running, brown hair pulled back in those ridiculous plaits, his favourite bright tshirt stretched across his shoulders. He looked exhausted. Sento recognised another emotion in his eyes. One he knew well - fear. 

“Banjou?!” he exclaimed, standing up and unconsciously reaching out towards his friend. Banjou’s entire face lit up with relief and he broke into a run. As soon as Banjou was within arm’s distance, Sento grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him into a hug. He squeezed his arms tight around his middle, burying his face into his shoulder. Banjou wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him in close. They stood there for several minutes just breathing each other in, reassuring themselves that the other was solid. As they pulled apart, they locked eyes. Sento could feel Banjou’s breath on his face. His gaze flicked down to Banjou’s lips then back up. He wetted his lips and watched as Banjou tracked the movement. Then, the moment was gone and Banjou pulled back, huffing a laugh,

“What is up with this world? No one remembers me! There’s some version of me who has black hair dating Kasumi.” That caused Sento to pause. Kasumi. She was alive in this world, of course Banjou would still be in love with her. He deserved every chance at happiness. Sento collected himself, bringing a hand up to his chin pensively,

“I see! I guess a version of you with Evolt’s DNA would’ve never existed in this world, either.” he turned away slightly, trying to force down the excitement that Banjou was not just alive,but here and could remember him. He could be here for him as he always had, as his best friend, his best match.

Banjou studied him carefully, “You don’t take long to be a jerk do you” Sento felt warm fingers grasp his chin and turn his head. Banjou’s eyes shone with emotion. Sento felt rather than saw Banjou launch himself forwards and their lips crash together. He was so shocked for a minute he didn’t respond but as Banjou started to pull away, his brain caught up with what was happening and he returned the kiss, pressing himself as close as he could. Banjou’s lips were soft against his own and he gasped as he felt teeth graze his bottom lip. He threaded his fingers through Banjou’s plaits and tugged slightly, to be rewarded by a quiet moan and arms tightening around him. His cheeks felt damp and he wasn’t sure if the tears were his own or his partner’s. Banjou opened his mouth slightly and Sento took the opportunity to curl his tongue inside, delicately licking across Banjou’s teeth and teasing his tongue. 

They pulled away from each other, breathing heavily. Sento’s face split into a grin and he reached up to ruffle his own hair. He looked into the eyes of the man he loved and laughed, “This is terrific!” With a flick of his wrist, his phone span out and transformed into a bike. Throwing a helmet to Banjou he asked, “So, where next?”

Banjou grinned as he caught it and replied, “hmmm, I dunno, a hotel maybe”

As they rode off into the distance, Sento relaxed back into Banjou’s solid weight. He leaned up, feeling Banjou shiver as his breath ghosted across his neck, “By the way, your fly’s down. All the way.”

Banjou’s indignant screech and Sento’s laughter echoed around them as they went to find their place in the New World. Together.


End file.
